


Worth The Wait

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Severus waits for his lover in the Astronomy tower he wonders whether it's worth the wait, sexiness ensues ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta read so please be kind :) hope you enjoy

Severus paced the room frantically wondering what could possibly be keeping the man! Black was supposed to have been here fifteen minutes ago and Severus did not intend to spend the rest of this cold night waiting in the astronomy tower for that man 'Yes you will' a treacherous voice in his head whispered 'you want him too badly to leave unfulfilled', Severus hated the fact the voice was right 'since when did I become dependant on Black's cock?! This whole situation is insufferable!' He thought angrily 'its bad enough that Dumbledore has given him the position of DADA professor, but to allow the man to fuck me and enjoy it! How could I have allowed this?!'  
He was so deep in thought he did not notice Sirius arrive until Black's arms wove themselves around his waist possessively "What's got you so pensive?" He purred seductively in his ear, Severus jumped "You're late Black, another minute more and I would have left" he snapped but Sirius just grinned before grinding his still clothed cock against Severus's arse "No you wouldn't, you want this too badly, just like me"   
Before Severus could respond he was spun around by the other man and his mouth was stolen in a passionate kiss, he would never admit it but Sirius's kisses made his toes curl and his chest tighten and he began kissing back eagerly.

In no time at all both men were naked and breathing heavily, Sirius pushed Severus on to his hands and knees before quickly preparing him for him to take his cock; when he deemed the other man was ready he lined his cock up to Severus's hot winking hole, Sirius couldn't wait to sink into that tight heat but was determined to make his stubborn lover beg.

Severus moaned deeply as Black torturously rubbed the leaking head of his cock in circles around Snape's twitching and impatient hole "Damn it Black! Please fuck me!" Cried Severus in desperation, Sirius just chuckled before pushing his hips forwards and driving his engorged cock inside Severus's unbelievably tight hole "Fuck! Love how tight you are!" Grunted Sirius as his cock slid all the way inside the tight hot channel "Not tight...ugh...you're just...fuck...ridiculously big" groaned out Snape as Sirius began pumping his cock inside Severus hole, Sirius smirked at Severus's words and gave an hard pump of his hips "And you love it" he whispered hotly in Snape's ear before licking a broad stripe across it making the man beneath him shiver, Sirius had learnt early on that Snape's ears were a hot spot for the man and greatly took advantage of the fact. 

Before long the only sounds that could be heard were those of moans and grunts of pleasure as both men rocked together, desperate to feel the other deeper, harder, faster. Sirius knew that neither man would last long, it had been too long since they were last together 'I'm not waiting another week to feel this again, this man's body is addictive' he thought desperately, his hips began moving faster "Damn baby I'm gonna cum...ugh...finish with me" he groaned.   
Severus let out a keening whine that he would later deny as his orgasm ripped through him, the tightening of his inner walls around Sirius's triggered the other man's orgasm "SEVERUS!" He screamed before collapsing on the other man's back.

When both men had finally got their breath back Sirius chuckled before asking "So, was it worth the wait?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) please leave kudos and reviews


End file.
